Hangin with my Bestie
by Sasya Futare
Summary: "He's cute." "Sakura.That boy is freakin hot and you're tellin me that he's just cute!" "Yes,I am telling you that the boy is just cute." "Oh well.I guess that happens when you're dating one of the hottest guys in the country." SakuIno friendship,Sasusaku


**A/N: **First off, I know I should be updating Forgetting Him but... Anyway. This is a pretty random fic. No idea where it came from but whatever...

Second, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVOURITES I GOT FOR CHARMZ!I love you guys XOXO

Third, sorry if this fic sucks.

Fourth, ENJOY! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Blah blah blah. You get it.

* * *

"This is the life!" exclaimed my blonde (very loud and at times annoying) best friend.

"You can say that again," I agreed with her. I mean, who wouldn't. We were at the most beautiful beach in Konoha. We were lying under the sun on the beach's lounge chairs. You know, where there's two long cushioned chairs with the umbrella and a little table in the middle? Yeah, that one.

Anyway, we're totally having the best time ever! Relaxing on the beach, Ino in her Roxy tankini, and me, in my black Billabong board shorts and matching bikini top.

"Would you ladies like another cocktail?"

Not to mention the hot shirtless waiters. And the hottie meant a non-alchoholic cocktail. Now's not really the time to get drunk whatsoever. Besides, I don't think my man would like it if he finds me making out with another guy.

"Sure. Why not," I answered him.

"I'll take one as well," said Ino. And off he went.

"We should do this more often, Forehead," stated Ino.

"And we can bring the other girls with us," I added. She nodded in agreement.

Hinata and Tenten were out of town. Hina for business matters and Ten for family matters. They're busy people. We all are, actually. In fact, this is the first time Ino and I ever got to do anything together without the guys in almost half a year. I'm sure Hinata and Tenten would love a relax day.

"We should so go clubbing, ya know. When was the last time we did that?," Ino said.

"About 3 months ago, I guess."

"And we'll invite Shika's possibly soon-to-be girlfriend too! Temari Sabaku, right?"

I nodded. "I like her. She's really fun."

"Yeah. Why can't they just hook up already? I swear, it's as frustrating as watching Naruto and Hinata."

I giggled. That was true. Beyond true. Even after all these years, Naruto never _ever_ noticed Hina's feelings for him. All of us gave up trying to help them a long time ago.

"Hey Forehead," called Ino, suddenly in a hushed voice.

"Hmm?"

"Look at that surfer dude. I sure wouldn't mind seeing him naked in my bed tomorrow morning."

I rolled my eyes but nonetheless looked at the direction she was looking at and drooled. Inwardly, of course. Drooling outwardly would be embarrassing. Back to surfer dude. He was gorgeous. Period. Dirty blonde, tanned skin, good body. Maybe he's not at gorgeous as my Sasu-cakes but then again, no one is as gorgeous as Sasu-cakes.

If you're wondering, yes, my 'man' is Sasuke. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha is my _boyfriend._ Has been for almost a year now. He is currently somewhere in town with Naruto, my guy best friend, Neji and Shikamaru, my other guy friends.

Whoops. I forgot about the annoyed blonde pig sitting next to me, didn't I?

"He's cute," I stated.

Ino tore her gaze from surfer dude (so obvious she's staring at his abs) to look at me. She lowered her Bonia sunglasses. I was wearing sunglasses too, by the way. Mine are Versace. Anyway, Ino gave me a look. A look that obviously said 'You're kidding me, right?'

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Sakura. That boy is freakin hot and you're telling that he's just cute?"

"Yes, I am telling you that the boy is just cute."

Ino sighed and put on her sunglasses properly again. "Oh well. I guess that happens when you're dating one of the hottest guys in the country."

"I guess it does. How bout getting a man of your own, Pig? There's a whole lot to choose from here."

It's true. Everywhere you look there's bound to be hottie. Or a cutie at least.

"Hmmm. I dunno. I think I'm gonna ride solo for a while. You know, enjoy being single."

I 'tch'ed. Wow. Must have caught that from Sasu-cakes. Oh well.

"That's exactly what you said when you broke up with Ryu, Piggy. The day after that, you hooked up with that dude. Takeshi, was it?"

"Ughh. Whatever. I can try."

"You do that."

Just as she was about to say something, the waiter returned with our drinks. I kinda wondered what took him so long. Ino thanked him while I gave him a thankful (and slightly flirtatious) smile. Don't kill me, Sasu-cakes! My heart belongs to you. Gosh, that sounds so cheesy. I've got stop watching those movies. Ino and I sipped our drinks as we talked.

"Since we're on the subject, how are things with you and our little Uchiha?" asked nosy little Piggy. Though, at times, her nosiness is very useful (Think super juicy gossip and bad mouthing bitches).

"Great. Better than ever."

"Is he any good in bed?" She added a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Duh. I take the best and nothing but the best."

Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whaatever. Is he better that Yukio?"

"Way better than Yukio."

Ino smirked. "The poor boy…" She meant Yukio, a guy I met at a nightclub. Not Sasuke.

"SAKURA! INO!"

Ino and I looked over our shoulders, even if we recognized the voice. My two favourite boys were walking our way. Well, Sasuke was. Naruto was running.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" I asked when they reached us.

"Great!"

"What did you guys do?" asked Ino.

"Watched a football game with Hyuuga and Nara," answered Sasuke nonchalantly.

"And went to a strip club," added Naruto enthusiastically.

I glared at them, mostly at Sasuke. Honestly, I didn't even know there were strip clubs operating at this time but I don't care. Who knows what they did there.

Sasuke, sensing my glare, raised his hand in a surrendering pose. "I didn't do anything."

I gave him a 'You better' look.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Naruto innocently.

Oh yeah. We got the boys to pick us up. Pig and I were too lazy to do any driving. They dropped us off here earlier too.

As Sasuke, Naruto and Ino packed up our things, I asked the waiter for the bill. Sasu-caked offered to pay like the gentleman he is but I oh-so-politely turned down his offer (Translation: I threatened him, duh!). After paying, I helped my (amazing, great, pain in the neck sometimes) friends. Ino and I had more stuff than we thought. A few hours before, we had a shopping spree at the mall nearby. Turns out, we bought a _lot_ of things.

When we were finally done gathering everything, Sasuke, Naruto, Pig and I went to the silver Audi Q7 in the beach's parking lot. Neji's car. Said boy and Shikamaru were waiting for us. Neji in the driver's seat(of course) and Shikamaru in passenger seat. After putting all our stuff in the boot, the four of us got in and Neji sent us back to our respective homes.

* * *

**A/N: **I originally didn't plan on the guys to appear but oh well...It isn't really about Sakura and Ino's day. More like the last half of it, right? Sorry if you were disappointed.

As for FH, I'm doing it really really slow, for some reason. Like a paragraph every time I open the doc. Hehe. Sorry...

Oh and I have a fic in mind. Betcha you're all thinking _'What the hell is this chic thinking?Starting a new fic when she hasn't even finished 2 of her already started ones.'_ No, you're not thinking that? Aaah whatever.

It's a vampire fic. Quite different from others from what I've read. To me, anyway. I just started the prologue though. Actually, I wrote it a long long time ago when I was crazy about vampire and werewolf fics.

By the way, if any of you know good werewolf fics, tell me. Other than Chords. I already read and loved that.

So sorry for long note. I feel like pouring out my feelings. Cheh, yeah right.

ADIOS!

P.S. Review!


End file.
